The PJ Mask Fantasy Heroes!
'The PJ Mask Fantasy Heroes! '''is the 56th episode of Season 27. Summary Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Gekko’s cousin Aquafish become the musketeer, the wizard, the knight, and the hunter in an epic fantasy adventure in a magical book they found buried in the park. Plot The episode begins with Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko welcoming his cousin, Aquafish, back into town for another visit. Today's gonna be a great night, because the PJ Masks and Aquafish were gonna spend a night together, and no nighttime villains were going to ruin their day. The played soccer at the park just as Aquafish kicked the ball too hard and decides to go and get it herself. While she searched in the bushes, Aquafish finally finds the soccer ball, then finds something else buried under the ground. Using her hands, Aquafish dug whatever was buried out, only to find out that it's an ancient leather book with golden swirls on it. Looking at the book, Aquafish took it out of the ground and picked both the ball and the book up with her so she could show it to her friends. Meanwhile, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko were still waiting for their friend to come back with the soccer ball, but she seems to be taking a bit too long, that is, until Aquafish appeared back with the soccer ball under her left arm, and also a book tucked under her right arm as Gekko rushed up towards her and ask her where she found the book. Putting the soccer ball down, Aquafish held the book and showed it to Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, who were all amazed by the book's ancient leather cover and it's golden designs. Then, Owlette suggests that they should go back to HQ to take a closer look inside the book, and all the PJ Masks agreed as they headed back. Later, back at HQ, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Aquafish were ready to open up the book as Aquafish lifted the cover. As she turned to the first page, the story was about four heroes; a musketeer, a wizard, a knight, and a hunter venturing into the dark forest far away from their homeland to save it from an evil dark king, who was trying to take it over with his evil dark magic, and the only way to stop him is to use a magical stone of light. The PJ Masks are fascinated by the story as they kept flipping and reading through the pages. Suddenly, the tenth page glowed and all four of them were sucked into the book! Awakening, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Aquafish find themselves in a forest each now in some cool-looking costumes. Catboy is a musketeer, Owlette is a wizard, Gekko is a knight, and Aquafish is a hunter. As they looked at their costumes, all four were interested just as Gekko asked where they were as Aquafish says that they must be in the story and that they are now the heroes of it. Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, although there are some differences: ** While the main cast from the movie are inside a video game and in the jungle, the PJ Masks are inside a storybook and in a dark forest. ** There is no life losing, guns, motorcycles, animals eating people, killing, or any other violent stuff in this episode just like in the movie. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 27 images Category:Angellica/Aquafish images Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Group images Category:Archery images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons